It is the long range purpose of this project to determine the frequency of affective disorders in the children of adults with unipolar and bipolar depressive illness, and to identify biological makers of a genetically transmitted predisposition to affective disorders, and to study the interaction between genetic predisposition and environmental factors in children with affective disorders. Our present project is a refined replication of our pilot project reported last year. The major changes involve the inclusion of two control groups as well as a blind interviewer and rater.